Plots of the Cherry Vanilla Dr Pepper Obsessed
by Adrienne Wolf
Summary: §Tarker§. I was bound and determined to make him like it though. Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper is like happiness in a can. That’s when the idea hit me. Make the lip gloss.Parker POV.


_**Plots of the Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper Obsessed**_

_**Gutter and Grace**_

**Chapter One, The Lip Gloss**

_**Disclaimer: I own not RFR and the lip gloss products mentioned except for the finished product belong to the Lip Smackers part of Bonne Bell. I do however now own a tube of the C.V.D.P. Lip Gloss, a Cherry Vanilla Ice Cream Soda that I am now drinking, the glittery pens, the lip gloss maker, and a picture of Nathan Carter.**_

Okay, I'll be the first to admit it. I am weird. Everyone tells me so, for various reasons. They think I'm crazy, outrageous, completely psycho, obsessed with unusual things, and just… Well… Weird. So what if I write everything in glittery pens in rainbow colored order? Does it really matter? No. Travis thinks my little peculiar things are cute. At times… Well, not when they annoy him. At first, my obsession with Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper was one of those things that annoyed him. Well that, and the whole tab-bendy thing too once he noticed it. Okay, so maybe I did go over board with my long discussion about how they should make C.V.D.P. lip gloss, but he could have just told me to shut up. So long as he didn't shush me. I don't like being shushed. The stuff makes me happy, what can I say? Well after I told him about the tab-bendy thing and he agreed with me about them needing to make that stuff lip gloss, I think so it would get me to stop drinking it all the time, he found it pretty alright and it didn't annoy him so much. I was bound and determined to make him like it though. Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper is like happiness in a can. That's when the idea hit me.

Make the lip gloss.

* * *

As I am sure every girl knows, Bonne Bell's Lip Smacker Company makes Dr. Pepper lip gloss. Well I got a lip gloss making kit for my twelfth birthday, but I had run out of the wax, which was cherry smelling actually, to put in it to make the gloss, but not the tubes to put it in. I already had like six billion tubes of the Dr. Pepper, messed up from trying to layer it right to get the taste and color on it right, but I thought it would be just a little gross to use the old stuff, so I went out and bought a new tube of Dr. Pepper, a tube of Lip Smackers Vanilla, and a tube of Starburst Cherry, also from Lip Smackers since I didn't want to hunt down any other kind, and got to work. First I cut the stuff out of their tubes, using about half the tube of Dr. Pepper, ¼ of vanilla, and ¼ of cherry. Then into the melting chamber it went. I waited while it heated up and dripped into the mould. Since it takes about half an hour, I made one of my almost famous Cherry Vanilla Ice Cream Sodas, but we will get to that delicious edible concoction later. Finally, once it was molded and cooled, I took one of the unused tubes from the original set and rolled it on to there. 

Won't Travis be in for a surprise now.

* * *

As fate, or rather an already planned date, would happen, I was supposed to meet him later at Mickey's to listen to Ray's jokes during his emceeing and Lily doing a song on her own once again. Don't those two make such a cute couple? Anways, He was surprised when I didn't order anything to drink, knowing full and well I would never pass up and opportunity to have a C.V.D.P. 

'Hey, Parks, are you feeling okay? You didn't get you drink of obsession.'

That was more along the lines of what his reaction was. As if I must not be feeling well to not order one… Well maybe he is right…

'I'm feeling fine. I just don't want one right now.'

Boy was that a lie. With that statement I licked my lips, having already been coated in my new, tasty lip creation, not knowing until then that I had already licked all of it off. Oops… Needless to say, I kept reapplying and licking it off all night. It was enough to attract Mr. I-Notice-Everything's attention.

'Get a new obsession? Lip stuff rather than the cherry vanilla flavored sugar water?'

Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper is not cherry vanilla flavored sugar water. It is Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper flavored carbonated sugar water.

'Nope, same thing.'

Seeing the look that crossed his face, he didn't get it. Deciding to finally clue him in. Leaning over our table, I kissed him lightly.

The only reaction I got was

'Oh, so you finally made the lip gloss right.'

On to a new plan, The Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper Ice Cream Soda.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, this is going to be my first chaptered story in RFR… Or more likely the only one I will ever update. It goes along with Cherry Vanilla Kiss, with Parker trying to force him through odd ways to love Cherry Vanilla Dr. Pepper as much as she does. I hope you don't think it's too stupid, I just felt like writing a new story and Cherry Vanilla Kiss got a late review today. Here's my review thanks._**

_**Cherry Vanilla Kiss**_

Perfect-Skye

_**Best I Ever Had**_

Eagla an deirfiur Diabhal, Crizzy4RFR-_By the way, Best I Ever Had is longer than Haunted or Cherry Vanilla Kiss. It is not short._


End file.
